


I Was The One That Wrote Them

by CharlieRhees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees





	I Was The One That Wrote Them

1134.

I had been seeing that number everywhere recently, not really sure what it could mean. My friend, Ryan, insists that it’s Hell, while my Sister, Carla [who’s extremely religious] tells me it’s my guardian angel telling me something. However, she never elaborates what the supposed ‘angels’ mean with the number. I took that to mean I had to find out by myself.

My journey started with actively going towards the number. Maybe if I followed it, it would lead to something that would give me the answer to my question.

Sadly, that didn’t work out.

I followed the numbers to a dead end, and there was no indication of where I should go next. So I gave up that search and went back to my house, feeling frustrated and tired. I seemed to be back at square one again.

Since my sister didn’t want to tell me what she meant, I went to Ryan to see what he had to say about his theory on my problem.

I knocked on his front door and waited for him to open it. I felt bad for bothering him on the weekend, but I needed answers and I didn’t want to wait until Monday to come see him.

To my surprise, he opened the door faster than I had expected. He moved aside to let me in like he knew I was coming. I was confused for less than a second before I was moving into his house, eager to get answers.

“You’re here because of the numbers aren’t you?” He asked, two cups of coffee already on the table as I walked into the kitchen.

“Uh, yeah,” I took the seat that he presented to me and checked the coffee in front of me. It seemed to have just been made, steam coming off from it.

“So what do you want to know?” He took a sip from his own cup, eyes never leaving mine and for some reason the look in his eyes made a shiver run down my spine.

“What did you mean by the numbers mean Hell?” I asked, watching as he burst out laughing, placed his mug down, and retreated to the living room. I was confused, was I supposed to follow him? Was he showing me something? Before I could move from my spot, Ryan was back carrying a piece of paper and a pencil.

Without looking at me, he placed the paper down and wrote the number right in the middle. He placed the pencil down and looked up at me.

“Now read it from your angle,” I did what he said and looked back up at him when the numbers I saw read ‘Hell’.

“Is this what you meant?” I asked, looking between the paper and Ryan. He nodded. “But there’s more isn’t there?”

Another nod.

In between one blink and the next, I saw his face shift slightly. To this day I still can’t explain what I saw, but the feeling it evoked in me was dark and menacing.

“I was the one that wrote them.”


End file.
